Richard Croc
Richard Croc, also known as Rick, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, first appearing in Were-Creatures 5. He's a were-crocodile from Australia who works with his father and older brother as a miner at Rugged Buzzard Canyon, located near Auragate Plateau. His Awakened Form Spirits are Odysseus, Tex Wylde, Aglovale and Tutankhamun. Appearance Rick is a male were-crocodile, which gives him the appearance of an anthropomorphic crocodile. His outer area of scales is colored green and his inner area of scales, which reaches up to his bottom jaw, is colored light green. He has light green spikes that extends from his back to his tail. His eye color is red and he has a well-built physique. He doesn't have any hair on his head. For his clothes, he wears a white v-neck short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue collar and navy blue cuffs underneath an open black jacket that lack sleeves and a hood. On the t-shirt is a green insignia of a crocodile's head facing sideways wearing black headphones and the words "KROKSTER" are seen underneath the head written in white. His shirt is tucked into a pair of blue jeans that're held up by a black belt with a metal buckle and a pair of white sneakers with black soles and a black flame pattern extending from the soles. He wears a pair of white fingerless gloves along with a golden chain necklace and a pair of black headphones with red earmuffs around his neck. For his work clothes, he wears a white tank top with oil smuges on it, orange cargo pants that're held up by a black woven belt with a metal buckle, a pair of black miner boots with black soles and an orange miner's helmet with a flashlight attached to it on his head. For his sleepwear, he wear a pair of white briefs and a pair of white socks on his feet. For his swimwear, he wears a pair of dark blue swim trunks with light blue sides and a pair of shades on his face. For his outfit during the Summer Festival, he wears a dark blue yukata with a light blue obi around his waist and a pair of geta and a pair of white socks on his feet. Personality History Relationships Quotes *"The name's Richard Croc. But my family and my mates back home in Australia call me Rick. Nice to meet some new faces around here." (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *He, along with his father and his older brother, works as a miner at Rugged Buzzard Canyon. *His blood type is B. *He likes kale soup and his family. *He dislikes getting his clothes dirtied. **Ironically, this does not apply to his work clothes, as they get dirtied all the time. *His partner for team attacks is Vera Misham. *His frequently video chats with his mother and his younger brother, who're still in Australia, during his free time. *His appearance is based off of Vector the Crocodile from Sonic. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males